


After the Festival - Thorin

by AnonymousSong, lily_winterwood



Series: The Quest for Erebor [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Liveblog tie-in, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was warm when Bilbo and I returned. The door closing behind us blocked out the sounds of the festival that continued outside. Above the noise of our breathing was the pop and crackle of the fireplace in the main gathering area. I could see Balin with a pipe in hand, smoke trailing upwards.</p><p>Though there was no reason for it, I felt the need to keep silent. Bilbo, already skilled in stepping lightly, made his way up the stairs before me, quiet as air. I heard Balin cough behind us, though it sounded suspiciously close to a laugh.</p><p>(<a href="http://exileddurin.tumblr.com">exileddurin</a>'s side of what happened at Lake-town after the Lantern Festival)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Festival - Thorin

The house was warm when Bilbo and I returned. The door closing behind us blocked out the sounds of the festival that continued outside. Above the noise of our breathing was the pop and crackle of the fireplace in the main gathering area. I could see Balin with a pipe in hand, smoke trailing upwards.

Though there was no reason for it, I felt the need to keep silent. Bilbo, already skilled in stepping lightly, made his way up the stairs before me, quiet as air. I heard Balin cough behind us, though it sounded suspiciously close to a laugh.

Bilbo led the way on the stairs, which caused the difference in our heights to shrink. This allowed for me to easily capture his lips each time he turned to look back, as if checking that I was still behind him. With each kiss, it became more and more difficult to pull away. There were just over a dozen steps to climb, yet the minutes we spent on them grew with each movement upwards.

Once we reached our room, and the door was shut behind us, the swelling heat between us ignited and our movements took on an urgency. Bilbo tried to pull me down, so I lifted him and his arms circled behind my neck and we hung there for a long while, having only taken a step into our room yet stuck in place. We became breathless together, our kisses too insistent for us to pull in air. My arms were full of him and still I longed to touch and explore him.

It was only when my throat began to burn that I moved away from the door, keeping Bilbo in my hold. I walked us to our shared bed and laid him down, though a bit roughly. He did not seem to mind, however, as his quick fingers found the edges of my clothes to try to remove them. I was attempting the same thing with his own clothing and we both eventually stopped to remove our own outermost layers, laughing a bit at our own haste.

I discarded Bilbo’s smallclothes, leaving him completely nude, and examined his honey gold figure in full. I had explored him before then and had already encountered the taste of his skin, the feel of his hands in my hair as my breath trailed over him. I stilled longed for it and set about memorizing him through my lips and the tips of my fingers.

A breathless whine came from Bilbo’s throat as I made my way from his shoulders to chest, over the softness of his stomach, to his thighs. On the skin there, I created marks similar to the ones that he had produced on my neck. It was then, when his body was shaking as much as my own, that I paused.

I informed Bilbo that I had no experience in what we were delving into. He assured that he was aware, and pressed a hand against my cheek with a warm smile. I admitted that I feared I would not have the skill to please him, which caused a laugh to burst forth. He brought me closer and peppered his words with kisses.

“My dear silly Dwarf, you are not expected to know how to please another on your first try,” he said, light laughter still coming from him. “You were not an expert in smithing the first time you entered a forge, after all.

I’ve got you,” Bilbo assured.

I heard his words and they made me feel both wary and comforted. I asked, “You have had experience with others?”

“Of course I have,” he answered simply and I felt a line of jealousy flare in me. It eased down as he explained that it had been many years ago and done for exploration. I could hear the sharp edge of anger in his tone and set about calming my own. I did not want the night to result in harsh words.

I apologized to Bilbo for angering him and his features turned soft again. He said that he was not angry and so his words moved on.

“Now, to get started,” Bilbo stated, taking my hand in his, “the thing we do is to learn one another’s bodies.” He placed my captured hand against his hip and instructed that I touch him, and I did not possess the strength nor will to deny him.

Despite being like stone, with Bilbo as my exception, my body is still flesh and has reacted as such before. I have had to deal with these unexpected reactions whenever they appear and thus know the motions behind it.

Even with the knowledge, however, it proved different with a partner. The motions remained the same in principle, but it was much more satisfying to hear Bilbo’s breathing become more labored and bitten off cries break out of him. His cock was as honey-colored as the rest of the him and my hand nearly covered all of it.

I watched with fascination at how his grip on the sheets grew tighter, how his teeth dug into his lip. We had time to learn about each other’s desires, yet I wished to spend the night finding out what sounds I could usher out of him. His cock was entirely stiff in my hand when he stopped me, pulling in air as if he had just emerged from underwater.

Bilbo pushed and moved me until I was lying with my head on the pillows and he was above me, our positions switched. His fingers and lips trailed over me, as I had done to him, and each touch was a shot of fire through my skin. When he reached my cock, his breath warm against me and his eyes burning brighter than any topaz I have encountered, he asked, "May I?"

I said yes, I said _please_ , and he took me in his mouth and all words save for his name deserted me. This was something new, something exciting and terrifying in equal measure, but I remembered what Bilbo had said to me earlier: he had me. He would not hurt me, though I could feel the barest scraping of teeth against my too-sensitive skin. Instead, I began to worry if I would hurt _him_ , as his soft lips could just barely wrap around the head of my cock. I worried that I could choke him, as he did struggle to take as much of me in his mouth as he could, but when I asked if he would be all right, he slid his mouth off my cock with an almost obscene ‘pop’, laughed, and said that he was out of practice, and not to worry, he knew his limitations.

Under his coaxing, I could do nothing but surrender to sensation. My body and voice reacted almost instinctively to him, as if I was made specifically for him to please. I could not help but let him know how he was doing, how his lips and tongue were slowly but surely driving me mad. My fingers found their way into his golden curls, and when they tugged, it only encouraged Bilbo further. He must have learned that behavior somewhere. Briefly I thought of his previous nameless encounters, and how foolish those others would have had to be to turn their backs on something so marvellous as the sight of Bilbo pleasing them with his mouth.

And with the knowledge that Bilbo was willingly doing so to me, willingly cleaving himself to me in this way, I knew I would not last long. It had been a while since I last brought myself to this peak, and I did not wish to end things so soon. I stilled Bilbo’s head, pulling myself from his mouth. His lips were slick and shining, slightly open still, and I knew I would not be able to see those lips for a while without remembering what they had been doing to me just moments before.

“Please,” I begged, though the word came tumbling from my mouth before I knew what I wanted from him.

“What would you like to do?” Bilbo asked, and a shiver ran through me at the way his voice sounded. It was lower than usual, and I could almost hear his desire, his need, in every word.

The answer came to me. I needed him closer, I needed his body against mine, his lips on mine. “I need to feel you,” I told him, and pulled him into a kiss.

With a bit more shifting, I swiftly found myself sitting up against the pillows with Bilbo astride me, our faces level, and his hand wrapped around us both. My lips were drawn to his neck and shoulders and I could feel his shaking breath against my ear. All manner of words began spilling from my mouth, from terms of endearment to grander promises.

We both reached the edge together and tumbled over it after one another. I have known the ache of muscles sore from a tireless day, and while this ache was similar, it was sweeter. We stayed pressed against each other, collecting our breath while the air cooled between us. I touched my forehead to his and spent several minutes simply enjoying his presence and his weight on me.

Eventually, we moved and cleaned ourselves as much as we could before sleep began to pull at us. I rested my head against his chest for the comforting sound of his heartbeat. I still felt Erebor calling to me as it always does, but there was a peace that had wrapped around me. It was a calm that, at the start of this quest, I did not believe I would find, and certainly not from Bilbo.

Will he ever cease to surprise me?


End file.
